


Lay your head down to rest

by Osamuskittycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Degradation, Established Relationship, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Somnophilia, Twincest, miyacest, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/pseuds/Osamuskittycat
Summary: Atsumu doesn’t know how Osamu ended up with tits bigger than any girl he’s ever met but it’s not like Atsumu isn’t a fan of them or the fun he has with them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Lay your head down to rest

**Author's Note:**

> Dean said somno+tit fucking and I said “okay bet”

The rain had only gotten heavier after the MSBY boys had left, Atsumu having decided to stay behind to help Osamu close up shop while Meian had hoarded the rest of the team into cabs to send their asses home before waving goodbye to the Miya boys. 

“Thank you for the food, Myaa-sam.”

Osamu had waved goodbye to Meian before moving to lock the doors and lower the gates so that the water wouldn’t come into the restaurant. 

“I’ll go turn on the heat and get the bath ready, I already threw out the trash for ya.”

Atsumu accepts the soft kiss to his cheek before grabbing his duffle and the keys to their apartment, squeezing Osamu’s hip on the way to the back door, taking the stairs two at a time as the rain pours down heavily. 

The apartment is chilly when Atsumu steps in, body shivering as he turns on the heat before making his way to the bathroom to get the hot water running, once that’s set he puts their sleep clothes in the dryer just as he hears the front door open signaling Osamu’s entry. 

“Tsumu?” 

“In the bathroom! Hurry up before the water gets cold.”

They’re too big now to be sharing a bath but Atsumu manages to arrange them so that his back is against the tub while Osamu leans back into his chest, their legs tangled as they both sink into the hot water with content sighs. 

“Wash my hair.”

“Anything for you, Princess.

“Fuck you.”

“Not tonight, Baby.” 

Hot baths always make Osamu sleepy, especially after a long day of work and a long night with the Jackals, which is why Atsumu takes over dressing his brother for bed when he sees him nodding off more than once in the tub. 

“Come on, Sleeping beauty. Time for bed.”

Osamu let’s Atsumu pull him out of the tub and into a warm towel, letting his older brother pat him dry before waiting for him to grab their clothes from the dryer. 

“Love you.”

“You better.”

Atsumu manages to get himself and Osamu dressed before his brother falls asleep on his stool, Atsumu having to half carry his sleepy brother to their room before carefully laying him down and covering him with the blanket. 

Osamu is already in a deep sleep by the time Atsumu is finished cleaning up after them, his soft snores making Atsumu shake his head as he walks over to sit by Osamu’s hip, a hand reaching out to gently brush his brother’s hair off his forehead. 

Atsumu can admit that he loves seeing Osamu finally relaxed, the tension of the day finally gone and replaced with a softness that Atsumu only ever sees when his brother is either asleep or when the two of them are along on their joint day off, the two of them free to touch each other without a single care. 

Atsumu’s eyes move from the peaceful look on Osamu’s face to the slow rise and fall of his chest, the white sleep shirt his brother is wearing is just tight enough to show off the curve of his chest, a chest that Atsumu knows first hand is sensitive to every little touch Atsumu has ever laid on it. 

Without realizing it, Atsumu’s fingers trail down from Osamu’s cheek to carefully brush down the valley between Osamu’s pecs, the slight stutter of his brother’s breathing music to Atsumu’s ears as his finger move to brush over Osamu’s nipple, a smirk curling the elder’s lips at the way the nipple instantly hardens under his touch. 

“You’re a little slut even when you’re asleep, ‘Samu? I’m not a even a little bit surprised.” 

Atsumu has only ever touched Osamu when he was asleep once, they’d been fifteen and Atsumu was still too scared to confess to his little brother all the feeling boiling up inside of him. 

But now Atsumu knows every little thing that can make his brother turn into a whining mess against their sheets, how to make Osamu beg for more and more until he’s sobbing Atsumu’s name as he comes undone. 

Learning just how sensitive Osamu’s chest actually is, was the highlight of their twenty-second birthday. That day Atsumu had called Osamu every little thing under the sun as he toyed with his brother’s nipples, cooing softly while Osamu clenched around the cock fucking in and out of him until he came the second his brother’s lips wrapped around a nipple and sucked. 

The image of Osamu’s eyes rolling back as he came, legs shaking as he gripped onto his brother’s shoulders like a lifeline would forever be engraved in Atsumu’s mind along with the knowledge of his brother’s love for having his tits played with. 

Now as Atsumu’s fingers lazily drew circles over Osamu’s chest, an idea struck his mind as the feeling of his cock coming to life in his boxers kept him from crawling into bed beside his brother and sleeping the tiredness away. 

Slowly, as to not wake his brother, Atsumu lifting Osamu’s shirt until it was settled above his chest, the soft rise and fall of Osamu’s chest almost distracting Atsumu from the task at hand. 

“Gods...I can’t fucking wait to fuck your tits, Samu. I wonder how’d you react if you were awake, I know you like nii-chan having his way with you. Fucking you anyway I want. Always such a good little whore for your big brother.” 

There’s a tiny whimper that slips from Osamu’s lips when Atsumu brushes the tips of his fingers across the other nipple, a grin on his lips as he moves to carefully straddle Osamu. 

Both of Atsumu’s hands keep tugging gently on Osamu’s nipples as he rubs their cocks against each other, moving his head down to tuck it against Osamu’s neck to press soft kisses right under his brother’s ear, muffling his laughter at the way Osamu shivers under him but doesn’t wake up.

“Shh... Sumu-nii’s got you, Samu. I’ve got you, Princess...I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Atsumu carefully lifts himself off of Osamu long enough to slip his boxers off, grinning at the way his brother’s fingers subconsciously reach out for him as scrunches his nose while remaining fully asleep. 

“Such a needy little thing aren’t you, Princess?”

Osamu seems finally calm down again when Atsumu returns to his spot on top of him, body relaxing into the sheets as Atsumu’s hands find their way back to his chest to cup his pecs. 

“My sweet little Princess...always so good at making Sumu-nii the happiest man in the world.”

Atsumu can’t help himself as he leans down to kiss Osamu softly, biting softly on his brother’s plush lower lip before moving his body higher until he’s straddling Osamu’s stomach, cock laying heavily against the sleeping man’s chest.

“Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.”

With the gentlest of touches, Atsumu pushes Osamu’s tits close until a small valley forms between them that’s just the right size for Atsumu’s cock to fuck into, his brother’s skin still slick from their shower and the lotion Atsumu rubbed all over him before tucking him into bed. 

“Fuck...You’re an absolute dream to look at right now, Samu. I wish you could see how hot you look right now. The perfect little fuck toy for big brother to enjoy.”

With that Atsumu slowly rocks his hips forward, his cock slipping between Osamu’s tits while the man himself remains asleep despite the soft little whimpers that leave his mouth whenever Atsumu’s thumbs brush over his nipples. 

“I still love fucking your tight little cunt Princess, don’t get me wrong but this is a very close second...especially now when you’re asleep, trusting big brother to take care of you no matter what. Such a good girl, always giving your Sumu-nii everything he wants. I love you so much, Princess.”

The soft little ‘ah ah’ noises coming from Osamu only seem to spur Atsumu to fuck his brother’s tits faster, jaw clenching as his fingers leave bruises painted over Osamu’s skin. 

“Gonna be a good girl and drink all of Sumu-nii’s cum? Next time I’ll make you get on your knees and beg for me to paint your pretty face with my cum, make you sit nice and pretty while I take some pictures...I bet if anyone saw them they’d beg me to let them cum all over your pretty face and tits.”

Atsumu curses softly as he lets go of Osamu’s chest to knee walk until his cockhead is rest against the soft ‘O’ of Osamu’s mouth while he jacks himself off. 

“But you’re just my little Princess right, Samu? My little whore to fuck any way that I want...fuck...get ready baby girl, Sumu-nii’s about to cum.”

As if he’s conscious of what’s happening, Osamu’s lips wrap around the head of his brother’s cock, a happy noise muffled by the cock in his mouth just as Atsumu’s orgasm rips out of him and causes him to come into his brother’s mouth, who subconsciously suckles at the head while swallowing down his Sumu-nii’s cum. 

Atsumu has to grip onto the headboard, chest heaving while Osamu keeps suckling away at the cock in his mouth, milking Atsumu of everything before he has to pull out due to how sensitive he is, desperately trying to ignore the annoyed whine that slips out of Osamu.

The sight of Osamu’s swollen lips and pre come covered skin makes Atsumu’s cock twitch weakly as he leans down to press a kiss to his brother’s forehead before getting off the bed to slip his boxers back on. 

Atsumu stops half way into placing the blanket back over Osamu when he realizes there’s a wet spot on the front of his baby brother’s sweats that makes his eyes widen. 

Osamu actually came in his sleep, all while Atsumu was fucking his tits and mouth like a man possessed. 

“Fuck, Princess...Such a dirty little girl getting off on big brother fucking your pretty tits.” 

Atsumu chooses not to change Osamu’s pants, wondering what conclusions his little brother will come up with when he wakes up and sees that he’s made a mess of himself. 

Maybe he’ll let Atsumu fuck his throat, begging for his big brother to cum all over his tits before he has to get ready for work. Just the idea of Osamu going into the restaurant after being throat fucked is enough to make Atsumu’s head spin as he lays down beside his brother, pulling his sleeping form closer to kiss him one last time before shutting his eyes as the image of his little brother on his knees begging for Atsumu’s cum slowly comes to life. 

“Sweet dreams, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter: @osamuskittycat


End file.
